Our Hope
by twilightaddict4
Summary: This is about Bella, Rose's and Emmett's Hope... Shocking Twist and much more... Read on to find out how she is human but not human now and then... FIRST FANFIC. I do not own Twilight, just the story idea. Pix of Characters and outfits coming soon.


**OUR DAUGHTER, HOPE.**

**BPOV**

It is a sunny day out which means the Cullen's have gone hunting… Right now I am on my way to Port Angles to catch an airplane. Edward has finally crossed the line when he killed my baby!! Rose would not even look at him, her and Emmett plan on leaving in a week or sooner depending on how fast they can get way before Esme and Carlisle come after them.

I am trying to get away now at all cost before Alice or Edward can come and get me.

Rose and Emmett will meet me up somewhere since I have exactly one week till I become a baby again.

I was going through some of my things and I found multiply baby pictures from many different centuries. I wanted so badly to talk to Alice about it but couldn't stand to since it is like I don't exist with those three around

So I planned on talking to Esme but she and Carlisle left for a convention so that left Rose and Emmett. I have always thought of Emmett as a big brother and recently Rose and I have become very close due to Ren… the baby. I showed her the pictures that I found and we talked for a few hours when Alice, Jasper, and Edward were out hunting. She said "This would explain why when anyone looks in your eyes they see centuries of pain and excitement. It truly explains everything about you." I thought it was sweet that she reconized it. Also deep down I knew she would be the best person to come to considering her dream to be a mother.

I knew she always wanted a child and I knew she would be a great mother it was a win-win situation since vampires couldn't have babies and I was only born once just changed back to a newborn baby.

Finally I have reached the place we will be staying at… which is England.

Now to find the place Rose was talking about… wait is that Rose and Emmett over there. It is!

I ran over to them and Emmett grabbed me and twirled me around in the air till I was on his back. Rose looked mad at him but I just looked at her conveying the message that I was coming for her before the oaf grabbed me… she understood and told Emmett we had to go and we left I soon fell asleep after that.

When I woke up again I told Rose that she could change my name and I would probably look different and that I wouldn't have the same personality.

She looked deep in thought I hope she loves me as her daughter.

Oh Oh. Rose's phone is ringing I thought she was getting a new phone. Wait it is a new phone, let's hope it is not anyone I know.

She answered the phone "Hello Alice… yes I know…no, we will not… I DON'T CARE… EDWARD CAN SHOVE IT UP SHIS ASS I REALLY DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK!!!!" She hung up after that; I asked her what it was about she said that Alice and the family is worried and that Edward is freaking out because you weren't there. I said "Well, if Edward was as smart as he says he is we wouldn't be in this situation. Rose said "hold on I wasn't done. Esme and Carlisle are coming to get us in two weeks or a little earlier but I think that you will be done by then so it is not a problem."

Suddenly I felt really weird, I screamed, Rose and Emmett looked really scared.

Rose was the first to recover from the shock yelling at Emmett to go get the list out of her purse and buy exactly what was on the list.

She toke me in her arms and rock me as I slowly blacked out.

**~5 days Later~**

**RPOV**  
Hope Isabelle McCarty aka Bella still has not woken up. She is now a baby she is absolutely beautiful she has blond curly hair right now on the top of her head. She has a skinny body with no baby fat at all.

I noticed her hands and eyes twitching hopefully she will wake up soon.

Emmett just walked in asking about her name since I painted the nursery pink and purple with her name written in gold. I explained to him that Hope was her first name because she gave me hope for humanity. Also Isabelle was her middle name because I want her to always carry a part of who she was when she met us. He asked why McCarty and not Hale, I told him that I am a mother, wife and you're the husband so we get your last name.

Suddenly I heard a cry; Hope had woken up. Emmett and I ran up vampire speed only to find her with curly blond hair and bright blue eyes staring at us, she was absolutely beautiful nothing will every match her not even me.

She looked like an angel, my angel. I scooped her up in a blanket so she wouldn't be cold. She snuggled right against me falling bad asleep. Emmett was awed, he commented on how much she looked like me.

**~2 weeks later~**

Esme and Carlisle were coming today to try and convince us to come back and join the family. I couldn't I lived in a beautiful cottage, small but fit my family perfectly.

*knock*knock*

They were here, Emmett let them in I just finished changing Hope into a light pink dress with white leggings and black baby Mary Jane's and her hair was in a beautiful pink bow, she was absolutely beautiful.

Emmett was talking to our parents when I walked in carrying Hope.

Esme was confused, Carlisle looked pissed off. Both asked what was going on I made them promise to keep a secret, a huge one, they promised I motioned for Emmett to bring Hope's scrapbook and started backwards both were awed when I was done.

Esme was first to respond asking to hold Bella. I said "no, her name is Hope Isabelle McCarty."

Hope didn't look very happy since she was quite content in my arms; I lead Esme to Hope's nursery.

We left Emmett and Carlisle alone so they could talk things over. As Esme, Hope and I played in Hope's nursery Esme asked if she could be part of Hope's life as her grandma.

Of course it was a yes but that my family and I were staying in England as far away from Edward as possible.

Esme completely understood and said her and Carlisle would move here to England. She would stay even if Carlisle wouldn't. We hugged; Hope smiled and laughed her beautiful trinket laugh.

All in all it was a perfect mother- daughter for all of us.

**~Meanwhile~**

**EMPOV**

Rose left me alone with Carlisle.

I don't think Carlisle has every looked that mad in his entire life. He glared at the floor wishing it would eat him.

I should start simple, so I asked who the hospital was, he just nodded.

Okay maybe I should quit beating around the bush. I asked Carlisle why he was mad.

He said Edward has finally lost it and drunk a human. I stared in amazement, Edward the second most controlled person I knew. WOW!!

Okay, Carlisle why did you look pissed off when Hope and Rose walked in.

He said "I thought Rose had killed Bella and adopted a new baby in hopes of being a mother." I was pissed beyond belief, Rose kill Bella NO!! That is not possible at all she has always loved Bella just finally has a way to show it.

I growled at Carlisle he backed up. And quickly stuttered saying "wait, wait think about it Rose acted like she hated Bella to no end and has a really bad temper."

I quickly calmed down so I didn't scare Hope (she has extremely good hearing and is very perceptive).

I told Carlisle that maybe he should come back tomorrow it was time for him to leave.

He ran upstairs and grabbed Esme.

When they came back down Esme did not look happy is putting it mildly, she was glaring at Carlisle for the first time ever.

Hope was silently crying and whimpering Rose was trying to no avail to calm her down it wasn't working.

Esme jerked out of Carlisle's grip to give me and hug, to kiss Rose on the cheek, and hug and kiss Hope.

Hope gently smiled at Esme.

Then to my ultimate surprise glared and I do mean full out Rose death glare at Carlisle, he walked away dragging Esme with him, she was pissed.

**RPOV**  
My Hope gave Carlisle the meanest glare possible she even rivaled my glare it scared even me.

I don't blame her Carlisle comes running up at vampire speed which Emmett and I try and avoid doing and grabbed Esme almost dropping Hope, he is so lucky that I caught her or else he would be dead at the hands of Emmett and I, possibly Esme.

Esme looked pissed off at Carlisle which is a first that I have seen. Esme is usually a very docile person.

I wonder why Carlisle decided it was time for them to leave.

After they were gone and could no longer hear us I asked Emmett what happened.

He told me the whole story. I can't believe Carlisle would think I could kill Bella now my daughter Hope! What happened to the caring person I looked to as a father who never ever judged. I can't wait to tell Esme. Carlisle is screwed beyond belief.

Hope started to cry jerking Emmett and me out of our doze. I looked at my watch it was her dinner time, Emmett was already making the formula.

He is totally different with Hope around now.

After Hope had dinner I rocked her to sleep while Emmett watched us.

When she was asleep Emmett announced that he was going hunting. Now that we are parents but still vampires we trade off going hunting so if an accident happens we don't have to worry as much about bloodlust. As soon as her was gone I realized that it was my turn to go hunting, Emmett must be really mad… I will just have to hunt when he gets home.

**~2 weeks later~**

Esme was coming today to see Hope without Carlisle supposedly after I told her what happened in hopes he would be back to being Carlisle our father it only ended with him leaving Esme.

I felt really bad until she said it was bound to happen sooner or later.

Esme loved to spoil Hope and Hope absolutely adored Esme. She is so different then before supposedly baby Bella hated attention. Hope was different which means Emmett and I can spoil her to no end. She is going to be so spoiled since Esme is moving in since she can't go home and would be here all the time anyway.

**~6 months later~**

Today Hope said her first word it was mommy, while pointing to me, then she pointed to Emmett and said daddy. We both were in shock when Esme walked in Hope pointed to her and said Nana, Esme dropped the formula. Then to top it off Hope started to clap and giggle. She is so adorable.

**~3 months later~**

Hope started toke her first step today.

I was in the kitchen making her formula when I suddenly heard a plop and a cry. I ran to Hope she was not where I left her she must have crawled over there.

So once she quit crying, I brought her into the kitchen with me where I heated up some baby food to go with the formula, when I felt a tug on my pant leg.

I looked down to see Hope standing there hugging my leg. It was adorable. I picked her up and swung her around. And I told her I loved her and that she is amazing.

The next thing that happened was that she said "Mommy, awazing I wuv you."

I nearly had a heard attack Emmett and Esme started clapping turns out they filmed the whole thing.

**~2 years later~**

Emmett and I were remembering when we tried to potty train Hope.

It was funny because she was so stubborn.

She would not wear diapers anymore.

So whenever she had an accident it was every where. Emmett finally said either she had to put on a diaper or let us potty train her.

She said "No, I do it."

Not 2 weeks later did she have herself potty trained!

She potty trained herself.

**~6 years later~**

Hope was starting school today we were both nervous.

I handed her a baby cell phone and told her if she needed me to press 1 and hit the green button.

She kissed me and gave me a good-bye hug before she walked into the preschool with her head held high in her pink dress with black Mary Janes and her hair in a high ponytail with a ribbon in it.

She is really just like me.

**~Age 16~**

**HPOV**

OMFG my first boyfriend is coming today to pick me up after dance class.

I am going to look a mess so I had my beautiful mother French braid my long curly blond hair. It would look still halfway decent after Jazz class, ballet, Pointe, hip hop, modern, plus gymnastics. 3 hours of total non-stop workouts.

Right now I am waiting for him

~1 hour later~

Screw this I am texting mom and dad asking them to come get me.

This is ridiculous that boy better hope I don't see him anytime soon because he might just end up dead. Neither of my parents are replying, might as well start the mile walk back home.

Currently I am on the phone with my best friend when I hear something behind me.

Oh my GOD, I drop the phone and scream since something is biting me.

God it hurts I swerve and notice a beautiful bronze-haired vampire who looks crazy.

I press 2 on my phone to call mom and leave her a message, same with dad finally I got a hold of Nana she wanted to know how I was doing I screamed "THE FIRE HURTS!!!!"

Nana was losing it asking where I am, I told her about a half a mile from the dance studio to the house.

She said she was coming.

**~3 days later~**

**RPOV**

Emmett and I were currently at our house we just got there after a long hunting trip since Emmett had found his singer and was very worried about what might happen.

We weren't worried about Hope since her boyfriend was picking her up and Esme was at home.

**It hurts Nana!** was all we heard before we ran to the house since we recognized the voice as our Hope.

Esme was saying "Sweetie calm down it is almost over." We ran up there only to see our beautiful daughter in her bed screaming.

Esme told Emmett to stay and pulled me aside saying Hope's boyfriend never showed up and she walked home only to get bitten by a vampire.

That vampire better hope to god I don't catch him anytime soon. We went in to tell Emmett but stopped.

He was talking to her.

**EMPOV**

My angel was turning into a vampire.

I started to tell her about everything I saw and all the wonderful changes that had happened when she came into my life.

I heard Esme and Rose walk in when I was telling her when I first noticed she was a young woman.

The first time was when she came down the stairs after getting dressed up for the Christmas dance.

Suddenly I felt a squeeze on my hand, my angel had woken up. She looked at me and said "I love you Daddy."

Rose and Esme ran over and gathered her in a hug I did to. We sat there for a little bit until we pulled back to look at her.

She had medium length blond curly hair the most shocking thing is that her eyes are blue.

**~20 years later~**

Hope is amazing she has an amazing power or should I say powers.

She can shape shift herself and others. Also she can create a force field to block any attacks. Plus she can see the future and past with the ability to send messages and read minds; she is truly our amazing daughter.

She doesn't even need to drink blood she eats regularly food. And the major plus is that she hates or more like despises Edward, loves shopping, and getting presents.

Hope is our angel, she is a vampire angel.

AN: Please Review this is my first story. I would like to thank duskri123 for helping with this story she is truly amazing...

Review Please

Also this is a one shot for now but if you guys would like a sequel or it to become a story let me know.


End file.
